It is presently desirable to produce high mileage automobiles. Automobile manufacturers have attacked the problem of obtaining more miles per gallon of fuel by various methods. Automobiles have been made from lighterweight parts, bearings have been improved, and new lubricants have been fabricated. In regard to the internal combustion engine, manufacturers have been producing engines with fewer cylinders and having less horsepower. Also, it is desirable to run engines so that the engine does not produce obnoxious pollutants such as nitrous oxides.
A problem arises when it is desirable to obtain the peak efficiency of an internal combustion engine. Under test conditions, if the engine is operated at a constant rpm while the torque load on the engine is increased, then the engine reaches a point of peak apparent efficiency, beyond which the engine efficiency falls off significantly. Hence, the engine cannot be run efficiently at full load.
The instant invention provides a novel analysis of the above-described conditions and presents a method of operating the internal combustion engine efficiently when said engine is at full load and without producing obnoxious pollutants.